Mision: entibiar mi corazón
by Bela-Astoria de Slytherin
Summary: una mision, el mejor agente, algo que jamas le sucedio, seguir a su Corazon? mal sumary
1. La Misión

_**Hola que tal bueno aquí yo con mi primer fic **__**publicado dedicado al mimato! Espero que les guste y bueno dedicado a mi amiga Yuri que no estaría aquí si no fuera por ella, dado que me apunto con una pistola si no lo publicaba (de acuerdo… exagero ;) ) pero se lo debo… espero que les agrade…**_

**Capitulo 1**

"**La misión"**

Agente Ishida

Así conocían a Yamato Ishida en la corporación policiaca a la que pertenecía un apartado de elite especializado en inteligencia criminal, y claro tenia la popularidad de ser uno de los mejores y mas eficientes de la corporación, no solo por su entrega sino por su forma de actuar, sigilosa, y soberbia pero había algo mas que era notable en el…

Su elegancia y su aspecto. Poseedor de un cabello dorado reluciente y unos ojos azules cual zafiro, los cuales tendían por lo regular a estar serenos y en ocasiones se podía reflejar lo fríos que podían llegar a ser, pero eso no impedía que pudiera provocar suspiros entre el sexo femenino que trabajaba en su departamento, teniendo muchas insinuaciones, hasta de una de sus jefas de departamento pero siempre eran rechazadas… el solo tenia un objetivo y era para ellos… los criminales mas sádicos y temibles del país.

-buenas tardes Yamato-

-buenas tardes Sora-

Mas que por cortesía que por gusto le contestaba a Sora Takenouchi era una de las agentes mas inteligentes de la corporación y una eternamente atraída hacia Yamato, y era muy evidente, además de la inteligencia de la cual era dueña, tenia el cabello rojo como el fuego, una figura no espectacular pero nada despreciable y sus ojos color café-carmín, ella estaba especializada en tácticas, y era muy segura por consecuencia llegaba a ser un poco mandona en el grupo en el cual pertenecían.

¿sabes para que nos reunieron esta ves Yamato?-

Supongo que para una nueva misión…- contestaba el rubio mientras se encogía de hombros y rodaba los ojos

Aburrida… el podría describir esa conversación ¿por que pensaba que el podía saber mas que ella..? ¿Por que no le preguntaba a otra persona?, por dios ¿por que tenia que molestarlo a el?

-y no te equivocas Yamato- Se oyó una voz a un costado

no pensaba estarloKōshirō - se volteo Yamato esbozando una sonrisa de lado

Izumi Kōshirō era una de las pocas personas que respetaba Yamato, y se podría decir que tenían una cierta relación cordial que con cualquiera de los demásKōshirō no era de muchas palabra tal como lo era Yamato pero poseía una inteligencia asombrosa, por lo cual ocupaba el puesto de logística en la corporación y en cuanto a lógica siempre tenia una respuesta. También tenia el cabello rojizo y unos ojos penetrantes aunque poseía poca estatura, no le importaba el era un amante de las computadoras. El era feliz con eso y un buen reto lógico.

al parecer hay pistas sobre Tachikawa de eso se trata esta junta según se- contesto Kōshirō mientas los tres caminaban rumbo a la oficina de su jefe

perfecto después de tantos años atrás de el por fin tendremos una pista?- contesto sarcástica la pelirroja

sora entiendo tu sarcasmo, pero creo que ahora es enserio por eso la reunión tan urgente en nuestro día libre solo hay que esperar que encontraron…-

¿y si dejamos esta linda discusión y entramos a ver?- para Yamato estas "conversaciones" ya eran cotidianas

De acuerdo- contestaron los pelirrojos y atravesaron la puerta que conducía a la sala de juntas

Al entrar encontraron a su jefe Joe Kido Un hombre de cabello negro-azulado y gafas, se notaba los años en su mirada negra y el cansancio, había sido uno de los agentes mas importantes de su generación y ya retirado le habían dado el puesto de jefe de división criminalística.

-Ishida, Izumi, Takenouchi, siéntense por favor…mientras esperamos a los demás…-

-esta ves no seremos solo nosotros Jefe?-

-no Sora, esta ves no… necesitaremos de toda la ayuda posible-

eso quiere decir que encontraron Tachikawa?- dijo el rubio con un dejo de emoción

-preferiría esperar a los demás Ishida-

-lamento el retraso….- dijo una mujer joven, su entrada había sorprendido a todos en especial a Yamato el la conocía muy bien, el había seguido el caso de su familia, en especial la del hermano…

-adelante Hikari solo faltabas tu y…-

-¿qué?-

-cálmate Ishida-

como quiere que me calme si la deja estar a ella aquí- dijo Yamato mientras senita su sangre hervir

-no puede estar hablando enserio señor- sora se había unido a Yamato como podían confiar en alguien como ella?

Ishida cálmate, Takenouchi también tu-

no lo entiendo señor su hermano el es…es parte de la banda de Tachikawa!- sora estaba perdiendo los estribos

¿Y por eso la debemos tratar de la misma manera?- contesto Joe mientras se frotaba los ojos y dejaba sus lentes de lado

No señor pero…-

¡Suficiente!-

Joe tenía un límite y ya había llegado al suyo, después de tantas discusiones

Créanme que yo no estoy aquí por gusto, eh decidido algo y lo que sea mi hermano a ustedes no les incumbe!- se escucho su voz fuerte y se percibía el coraje de la chica, mientras agachaba la cabeza

Ella era Hikari Yagami de padres muertos cuando era pequeña y ella por ser la mas pequeña había podido conseguir ser adoptada pero desgraciadamente su hermano no tuvo la misma suerte. De complexión delgada y poseedora de el cabello corto y castaño como sus ojos… pero tenia un secreto…

-acaso nos perdimos de algo?-

Sorpresa era lo que se veía en los rostros de Takeru y Ken miembros de la organización policiaca pero de otro departamento. Takeru hermano menor de Yamato, medico forense, de ojos azules pero más claros y mas calidos que su hermano y un cabello rubio mas arreglado, además de un carácter mucho mas calmado y mas agradable, gran amigo de Ken investigador o rastreador de los criminales prófugos quien también Poseía una elegancia al hablar y era muy serio en sus relaciones, sumándole sus ojos negros como su cabello lo hacían ver se mas elegante. Y al parecer la sorprendente llegada de los jóvenes, había calmado la situación que estaba hasta esos instantes algo tensa.

-no se preocupen Ken, Takeru, ya que estamos todos empecemos. Por lo que están reunidos aquí es por lo que seguramente ya han escuchado tenemos pistas de Tachikawa, Ken que se le había asignado el caso se los podrá explicar mejor, Ken adelante- contesto el señor Kido

-gracias señor, bien aquí les entrego parte de la información- decía mientras les pasaba a todos una carpeta con hojas- sabemos que esta en el país y no solo eso sabemos la ubicación de su hija- dijo el elegante joven pelinegro

entonces que esperamos? hay que detenerla a ella-

el problema Sora es que no le hemos podido comprobar nada a Tachikawa y mucho menos tenemos una orden para, arrestar eh interrogar a su hija- contesto con toda calma Ken

entonces no veo el porque estamos aquí, si no podemos arrestarla no veo el avance...- dijo Yamato, le había hecho perder su tiempo si eso era todo que desperdicio…

al contrario Yamato, en los asesinatos que teníamos sospecha de que el responsable era Tachikawa o por uno de los suyos, Takeru ha encontrado algo no es Así Takeru?- contesto Ken volteándose hacia el menor de los rubios

Así es hermano, y gracias Ken, el ultimo cadáver encontrado con la marca de Tachikawa al parecer era un espía introducido en sus filas, en fin lo que encontré en su estomago...-

Perdón escuche bien? Abriste su estomago?- dijo Sora como si la única idea de abrir un estomago fuera asquerosa

Si sora,- contesto suspirando Takeru ese era su trabajo. -el caso es que tenia una nota supongo que decidió comérsela antes de su asesinato-

Y que decía la nota?- pregunto Kōshirō que hasta ese momento no había hablado

"_La hija es la clave" _al menos eso escribió- contesto Takeru encogiéndose de hombros

por lo que después de tratarlo mucho entendimos que la hija es la parte mas vulnerable de Tachikawa-hablo Ken

eso significa que alguien la va a ser de nana?-pregunto Takeru sonriendo

no Takeru, significa que vamos a introducir a un agente para poder entrar en su vida, dado que la chica no es una niña es una joven, pero si podría decirse que la hará de nana y espía- respondió Joe

aguarden un segundo todo esta bien, pero que tiene que hace Yagami aquí?- pregunto el rubio Mayor, dado que todo concordaba excepto la presencia de ella en la sala de juntas

No es obvio Yamato?, ella dio la información de donde se encuentra la señorita Tachikawa, pero la pregunta es que quiere cambió o por que lo hizo?- contesto_ Kōshirō_, volteando a ver a la castaña, el aun callado había unido las piezas correctamente.

Solo quiero que no lastimen a mi hermano…déjenlo fuera…- contesto la castaña viendo hacia nadie en especial pero con la decisión en su voz

No es posible- Yamato se había parado -su hermano es una de las piezas claves para dar con Tachikawa-

Si todo sale conforme al plan no necesitaremos de el Yamato y Tachikawa caerá…, solo necesitamos que un agente se acerque a ella que se vuelva su amigo, para que pueda entrar al circulo Tachikawa y así poder encontrarlo.

Inesperadamente todos voltearon a ver a Sora

-que? Yo tengo que ser su amiga?-

- si aceptas el caso eso seria, por demás que eres una chica- contesto Ken

-pero…yo…- sora estaba en un dilema jamás se había relacionado bien con mujeres y menos aun con una niña hija de papi ella las consideraba huecas.

-yo lo are, Tachikawa ha ocasionado muchos problemas y es hora de que pague, aunque tenga que soportar a una caprichosa niña mimada-

Ese era Yamato Ishida

Cumplía con cada una de sus misiones sin fallar ninguna, por su mente calculadora, pero estaba a punto de poner a prueba sus dotes en algo mas que necesitaba no solo su inteligencia, sino una fuerza de voluntad mas allá de lo que haya podido enfrentar, en luchar en lo que es su deber y lo que dice su corazón que haga pero de algo estamos seguros… el corazón nunca miente.

_**Si les gusto **__**dejen comment por favor para ver si le sigo o no a esta historia, tengo planeado no pasarme de 5 capítulos por que ando corta de imaginación y no quiero hacer tediosa esta historia pero no se todo puede pasar….**_

Entibiar


	2. despedida y planeación

_**Hola muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero seguir actualizando cada semana! Aquí esta el nuevo capi**_

**Capitulo 2**

"**Planeación y despedida"**

Amanecía y los rayos de sol se filtraban por una de las ventanas de la habitación del 5° piso de un lujoso edificio, despertando a una joven castaña de ojos color caramelo, parpadeando abría los ojos encontrándose con otro par de ojos observándola.

como estas?- pregunto la persona enfrente de ella viéndola con ternura

mejor ahora que te veo de nuevo a mi lado – contesto ella sonriendo mientras se acercaba a el enlazando sus labios en un a pasional beso

Mimi te había dicho lo hermosa que eres?- dijo el joven cuando se separaron mientras agarraba un mechón de su cabello y lo colocaba detrás de su oreja mientras rodeaba su cintura y la acercaba lentamente a el.

Alguna vez… si, pero no tanto como tus ojos tan calidos, tan lindos, tan verdes y tu cabello dorado, dudo mucho que alguien sea tan feliz como yo en este momento- respondió la castaña viendo fijamente los ojos de su compañero de cama

y pensar todo lo que vivimos para que tu papá me aceptara hasta traer mi árbol genealógico- contesto sonriendo el mientra besaba su cuello-

Michael!- contesto la castaña- el tenia que asegurarse, además ahora es mejor sin escondernos sin temor poder estar los dos solos como ahora desnudos cubiertos por la misma sabana y poder hacer lo que anoche hicimos- agrego sonrojada.

Lo se, pero sabes …-contesto el rubio sonriéndole y besándola fugazmente en los labios-valió la pena, tenerte, verte despertar verte dormir y robarte un suspiro, por que tu eres mi pequeña, y mi mas dulce tesoro-

Si valió la pena, mas investigar que no eres un agente en cubierto, esos que no entienden lo que mi padre hace-

Yo tampoco lo entendía Mimi pero ahora que me se toda la historia, respeto a tu padre, y ahora que formo parte de la familia Tachikawa y que los dos tenemos el mismo fin, me siento orgulloso de ayudar- contesto el rubio sinceramente

O si señor y cual es el mismo fin que tienen usted y mi padre?- pregunto sonriendo la castaña

No es obvio?- dijo sonriéndole y suspiro el ojiverde- tu seguridad, tu bien sin ti dudo mucho que los dos sobrevivamos

Oh Michael!-

Me encanta verte feliz por que yo te amo..-

Y yo a…-

Pero fueron interrumpidos alguien toco la puerta de la habitación Instintivamente Michell hizo señas de que la castaña se situara atrás de el mientras el alargaba la mano derecha para agarrar un objeto dentro de sus pantalones

Quien es?- dijo con una voz fuerte y claro

¿Quien va a ser? ¿quien es su cómplice cuando quieren desaparecer? ¿quien tiene que venirte a buscar cuñadito cuando se supone que ya debería estar listo?- dijo una voz aparente mente de un hombre joven haciendo reír a los dos jóvenes dentro de la habitación.

Tenia que ser tu lindo hermanito arruinarnos el momento?- dijo el ojiverde bromeando mientras se vestía

Taichi nos ah ayudado muchas veces deberías agradecerle- contesto la castaña aparentando enojo

Lo se amor pero a veces es tan insoportable que me recuerde mis labores-dijo Michael sonriéndole y acercándose a besarle la comisura de los labios –debo irme-

Cuando regresaras?-pregunto con puchero Mimi

Aun no lo se, debo hablar con tu padre al parecer están bajo nuestras pistas, un tal Ken Kojiro, supongo que por dos semanas o mas- dijo suspirando mientras buscaba uno de sus zapatos- es el precio por ser uno de los dos sucesores de Tachikawa, pero..- dijo volteando a ver a su hermosa prometida- lo hago con gusto si puedo verte despertar todos los días- agrego con una sonrisa

Lo se… pero…- dijo la castaña parándose aun envuelta en la sabana- siento algo extraño quiero que me prometas una cosa Michell- dijo acercándose y poniéndose frente a su prometido

Crees que podría negarte algo Mimi? Y créeme lo eh tratado- agrego el volviendo a tomarla por la cintura pero al ver la expresión de la joven callo- dime-

Prométeme que jamás jamás me dejaras sola por favor, tengo un presentimiento extraño- dijo mientras tocaba su corazón-prométeme que jamás me dejaras- agrego poniendo sus manos alrededor de el cuello del rubio.

Ya esta bien voy a entrar mas te vale que no estés desnuda Mimi por que no se como se lo puedo ocultar a tu padre-

Ya va Hermano, solo espera- dijo sonriendo Mimi sin separarse de Michael y volteándolo a ver de nuevo

Mimi, si por mi fuera jamás me iría de aquí, pero te prometo que no te dejare, al menos no por mi voluntad – contesto el rubio sin hacer caso a la interrupción de antes, después los dos se unían en un profundo beso donde abarcaba tantos sentimientos, amor, pasión y algo que presentían los dos algo extraño como si ese fuera su ultimo beso, por que ella lo amaba aunque jamás se lo haya dicho lo amaba, aunque el fuera simplemente Michael un estudiante de su mismo grado, un hombre al que había cautivado desde el primer momento que la vio, haciendo que ella sucumbiera a sus encantos por que el tenia una calidez, un carácter sincero y bondadoso que quien se le podría resistir? Sumándole sus bellos ojos verdes y su rubia cabellera. Dos meses duraron antes de que el se empezara a hacer preguntas de la vida de ella averiguando que ella era una Tachikawa ahí empezaron los problemas, el padre de ella a verlo como una amenaza para su corporación y mas que alguien que hacia feliz a su única hija así que quiso conocer al chico en persona no sin antes mandarlo a investigar averiguando que el venia de una familia de cuestión económica media pero sin ningún interés monetario, pero le agrado Michael había entrado a la familia Tachikawa una importante organización que operaba por debajo de las leyes policíacas, dos años después cuando Michael ya estaba involucrado completamente en la organización decidió dar el segundo paso y con toda la aprobación del señor Tachikawa pido la mano de Mimi, ya cual fue concedida y ahora era su prometida, pero no solo eso ahora el era el heredero de la organización junto con el hermano de Mimi haciendo que al mismo tiempo por cumplir con las misiones asignadas peligrara su vida.

-estas seguro de tu decisión hermano?- pregunto un rubio a otro que parecía ser su hermano estando en una elegante oficina los dos en cada asiento con una copa de vino en sus manos-

-no me vas a convencer Takeru eh tomado una decisión y la voy a realizar-

pero Yamato, entiende muchos agentes han muerto además, esta misión era para Sora, una mujer ¿como un hombre puede ser el mejor amigo de una niña consentida?-

si ellos has muerto por que son poco eficientes, inscribiéndose a todas las clases de ella así o mas obvios?, además quien dijo que voy a ser su amigo?-

no me asustes Yamato quieres decir que tu?-

quiero decir que voy a ser todo lo posible que se enamore de mi Takeru-

bueno eso no será difícil pero si Tachikawa se llega a enterar tendrás graves problemas –

ese es el juego Takeru el no se debe enterar hasta que la niña consentida caiga-

por lo menos ya leíste el historial?- pregunto aun dudoso el rubio menor

claro por quien me tomas?- contesto rodando los ojos Yamato

bien y entonces?- agrego el menor

entonces que Takeru?- contesto Yamato

dime quien es? Yamato dime quien es tu victima y esta vez, vas a hacerlo concientemente, pero recuerda que el que con fuego juega a veces se quema-

tranquilo Takeru- dijo el rubio mayor suspirando- no le voy hacer nada malo, solo necesito gustarle, solo eso, pero no me ayuda no tener ninguna foto de ella almenos no de su rostro-

y cual es su perfil?- dijo el mas joven viendo los papeles que tenia en su escritorio su hermano-

bien, se llama Mimi Tachikawa, tiene ente 20 y 22 años, de tez clara, cabello castaño y poseedora de una figura muy interesante- dijo sonriendo de lado- le encanta el color rosa, y es buena en gimnasia, es toda la información que se-

vaya hermano en verdad crees que con eso vas a conquistarla?, no necesitas conocerla en persona para tener un perfil mas completo.

Si pero...-sin embargo Takeru no llego a saber lo que Yamato iba a responder ya que tocaron la puerta

Adelante- dijo el rubio mayor bajando los pies de su escritorio

Me agrada que estén viendo el caso- dijo entrando el señor Kido- lamento molestarte Ishida, pero esta operación es muy importante para los altos mandos y-cerro la puerta detrás de el- no quieren que haya… como decirlo… inconvenientes, por lo cual asignaron a otra persona para que te ayude y será Takenouchi - pasa – dijo mientras habría la puerta y entraba la pelirroja

Que?-dijo Yamato sorprendido-con todo respeto a Sora y a usted, creo que soy lo bastante bueno para esta misión-

No lo dudo Ishida, es solo que no nos queremos arriesgar- contesto Kido serenamente- empezando también por que esta misión era para ella- agrego viendo a sora

Sabes algo Yamato yo no quería esta misión pero soy muy capaz y lo voy a demostrar- contesto la pelirroja serenamente

Deacuerdo- contesto por fin el rubio- cual es nuestra historia?- dijo viéndolos

Mm.. creo que es momento que yo me vaya.- por fin hablo el menor de los rubios

Si, pero antes Takeru, necesito hablar contigo podrías esperarme afuera?-

Como diga señor Kido- contesto Takeru metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón saliendo de la oficina

Creo que Yamato, los dejare para que se pongan de acuerdo sobre como representaran su papel los dos, solo tengo que decirles que son dos hermanastros que cambiaron de escuela ya que sus padres se casaron por esos los apellidos diferentes el nombre que quieran elijan, solo háganmelo saber de acuerdo- termino por decir Joe mientras abría la puerta

Deacuerdo- contestaron los dos al unisolo

Perfecto- contesto el pelinegro saliendo de la oficina y dejándolos solos

Te digo algo Yamato- dijo Sora acercándose a el

Dime- contesto el rubio sin mostrar interés

Me va a ser muy difícil esta misión-

Por que?- contesto el ahora si poniéndole toda su atención, acaso no hace unos instantes dijo que era lo bastante capaz?

Por que no creo poder fingir ser tu hermana- agrego ella mientras lo miraba fijamente con algo más que interés…

Esta misión va ser complicada… muy complicada- pensó el rubio

¿Abre hecho bien? Esto es una traición a mi hermano? ¿Me perdonara si no sale como esta planeado¡? ¿Por qué tome esta decisión? eran las preguntas que Hilari se hacia así misma en un cuarto que parecía ser algo así como una morgue o eso le parecía

O pero claro que sabia por que lo hizo lo hizo por ella… por sus estupidos celos para con ella… si le daba miedo que la quisiera mas a ella que a ti, le daba rabia verlo abrazarla y crecer juntos cuando ella siendo su verdadera hermana jamás pudo disfrutar de eso, ser cuidada por tu hermano mayor, así como el la cuida, y la protege, sus celos… llevado ahí a Hikari, y ahora no habia vuelta atrás…y ahora que quisiera no estar ahí en este lugar que huele a cloro, y tantos químico ahí mandada por ese agente pero lo que le da mas coraje, eran sus impulsos por que no la odiaba a ella, ella era su amiga, se odiaba a si misma por sus celos de hermana.

Caminaba rumbo a su guarida, o así lo llamaba el, pero ahora no seria así seria su _lugar de trabajo_ por que, después de habar con el jefe Kido, también la haría de nana y tanto que se había burlado de Yamato, el debería vigilar a la pequeña soplona, trataba de recordar como era pero en la reunión no recordaba haber visto su rostro o tal vez seria por que ella no volteo a ver cuando entraron, si eso era ella no se dejo ver, debía ser muy antipática o muy mala mira que delatar a la banda de tu hermano? Aun recordaba las palabras de Joe Kido después de sus preguntas…

-por que vigilarla? No ya nos dio la información? Y mas aun por que yo tengo que vigilarla?-

-primera pregunta, por que los superiores no confían del todo en Hikari y creen que puede ser una trampa, y por que tu? Por que eres medico forense y ella dejo truncada la carrera de medico pediatra, así que para que ella no se de cuenta que no confiamos del todo en lo que dice, tu eres el que puede vigilarla teniendo la excusa de tu doctorado en medicina.

Y que podía ser? Negarse por supuesto que no así no era Takeru, pero había llegado a la puerta suspiro "adelante ¿que puede hacerte morderte?" y entro quedando estático por que…

Sinceramente a el le parecían que Era muy bella….

_**Espero que les haya gustado! Y no se hayan decepcionado! **_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**Pensé en poner una relación de Mimi y Michael por que me cae bien Michael no tanto como Yamato pero no lo quise poner de malo, además no quería que Yamato fuera el primero en la vida de Mimi, no hay q incrementarle el ego jajajajajaa, se que están esperando el encuentro y pronto lo tendrán solo esperen…**_

_**Además de poner el nombre de Ken mal.. por que Michael no sabe en verdad como es…**_

_**Ahora no estoy tan segura de que sean solo 5 capi XD**_

_**PROXIMO CAPI:**_

_**Veremos la historia de Taichi y del Sr. Tachikawa!**_

**Y **_**Miyako**__** entrara en acción!**_

_**Y un agradecimiento especial a:**_

_**Sakura Tachikawa**__**: gracias por tu **_**review y por la bienvenida al mimato! Lo de Taichi ponto lo veras…**

_**Raycel03**__**: gracias!**_

_**Taishou**__**: gracias y si me siguen apuntando con la pistola no lo va a dejar de hacer jajaja **_

_**digimon4ever99**__**: si tratare,.. bueno no lo are la terminare…!**_

_**Park Ji Sang**__**: jajaja espero lo hayas pasado! Es que leer fic es un vicio t elo digo por experiencia espero te guste este capi**_

_**mens li ishida**__**: jajaa haremos sufrir a Yama NO le vamos a dejar todo tan facil jajaja…**_

_**Adrit126**__**: espero que te haya gustado la conti!**_

_**Mavi-neko: espero que estés aun mas intrigada jejeje**_


	3. historia y encuentros

_**Hola lamento la tardanza, es q bueno el 22 fue mi cumple… y con lo del mundial y los nervios por saber si me quede en la esc que quería vaya.. no había podido actualizar!1 mil disculpas!**__** Se que prometí actualizar cada semana lo siento! Pero aquí esta el capi!**_

**Capitulo 3 **

**El porque de mi y ****el encuentro de polos**

Una tarde nublada, como su fuera una cruzada de nubes es lo que se veía en el cielo sobre esa cuidad, nadie estaba afuera, solo a dos personas se podía ver caminar por la cera, dos completamente distintas, uno era Rubio y de ojos verdes y el otro moreno y con una intensa mirada color caoba.

crees que este es el lugar correcto?- pregunto uno viendo a un lado de la cera

eso espero, aunque el clima no nos esta ayudando, o tal ves cuñadito, tienes

miedo? –

no tenerlo en nuestro trabajo, podría ser de tontos…- se limito a contestar a su acompañante

tus frases siempre tan raras…- se quejo el castaño

No son frases, es solo lo que pienso- comento encogiéndose de hombros el rubio

Vaya Michell eres tan raro como mi hermana ahora entiendo por que están juntos-

Tomare eso como un cumplido Taichi, o eso quiero pensar ..- contesto sonriendo de lado el ojiverde – pero me sorprende que tu padre nos mande a la misma misión juntos cuando nunca antes lo había hecho… eso es raro en el…

Conociéndolo como yo lo conozco o creo conocerlo quiere que trabajemos en equipo...y sabes no me eres del todo desagradable… a menos no por ahora…-

Gracias.. creo.- se limito a contestar Michell

Así caminaron por unos minutos cuando uno decidió romperse el silencio…

-Taichi... te puedo preguntar algo personal?- hablo el rubio

-esperaba que digieras algo los silencios no los soporto.. adelante estoy de buen humor…-

es algo que me eh preguntado..desde hace tiempo … yo…- empezó a dudar Michel no sabia a como podía tomarlo su acompañante

suéltalo ya antes de que me arrepienta …- le dijo su acompañante

cuando entre a estar en esta organización, oí rumores... rumores extraños… bueno... no quiero hacerla de chismoso en ningún sentido solo es curiosidad- iba a callar cuando vio la mirada del castaño animándolo a seguir – dicen que no eres hijo de el señor Tachikawa o al menos no de sangre- y callo esperando la reacción algo violenta de Taichi

-y por que crees esas cosas si se puede saber? Por que tu eres muy listo además posees como un don de la intuición como para creer rumores... algo en ti te dice que es cierto no es así?- contesto Taichi con un semblante indescifrable

si por eso te lo pregunto…- contesto Michell armándose de valor- si pueden pasar por hermanos Mimi y tu, el mismo color de cabello y ojos a simple vista… pero yo que eh conocido a la familia.. y aun que el padre de Mimi y ella no tiene ni el mismo color de ojos ni de cabello, poseen rasgos parecidos y puedes entender que son familiares, en cambio tus rasgos no son parecidos y si no fuera por su color de cabello no les creería que tu y Mimi son hermanos…- dijo el ojiverde y terminando con un suspiro su discurso y quedándose anonadado por al reacción de el castaño, al parecer se esta riendo!

Que fue lo gracioso?- pregunto Michell notablemente confundido

vaya al parecer eres mas inteligente de lo que pensé…-fueron las palabras que pudo decir entre su risa luego de unos minutos agrego ya mas clamado- serás alguien genial en la familia- y le soltó una palmada en le hombro

no comprendo….-

no tienes por que no te he dicho nada…- contesto y aun mas serio agrego - mis padres… mis verdaderos padres…eran los mejores amigos de el Sr. Tachikawa y la madre de Mimi ambos poseían el mismo sueño, mi padre biológico y Tachikawa así que se unieron, en ese entonces la policía mediocre y basta decir incompetente y vendida no veía con buenos ojos la organización que hasta ahora sigue en pie…ellos hacían creer que eran unos vándalos o unos traficantes pero, el caso es que iban poniendo en ridículo a la policía que en ese entonces estaba vigente una simple bola de corruptos,,- dejo de hablar Taichi mientras apretaba los puños- ellos se sentían amenazados y los daban a conocer como malas personas, en ese entonces yo tenia 7 años y Mimi 6, ya nos dábamos cuenta de la situación o al menos tenemos recuerdos borrosos, no paso mucho tiempo para que nos tuvieran que esconder y proteger, la policía había soltado una orden de prisión en contra de ellos pero mis padres tanto biológicos como al que ahora llamo padre no se detendrían, una noche los encontraron fue algo violente algo que ningún niño de 7 años normal podría soportar…Tachikawa no estaba, había salido por que mi padre biológico le había pedido que fuera por armas- hizo una pausa y suspiro – mi padre biológico se dio cuenta cuando los habían acorralado, llamo a Tachikawa diciéndole que si algo le llegaba a pasar que nos cuidara a mi y a mi hermana que en ese momento estaba dormida y Mimi no estaba presente, cuando colgó el teléfono, se acerco a mi y me dio ordenes de que me escondiera con Mimi y mi verdadera hermana en un hueco que el había hecho y que pasara lo que pasara no saliera, me dijo que era su orgullo y que confiaba que siguiera su sueño luego nos escondió se dio un beso largo con mi madre y- una pequeña lagrima salio del rostro del moreno- yo los vi morir a mis padres con mi pequeña hermana dormida y abrazando a Mimi para que no viera nada, esa noche no nos encontraron, al otro día si, mi pequeña hermana no pudo mantenerse callada, afortunadamente los que nos encontraron fueron personas que ayudaron a mis padres por simpatía, sin saber a lo que se dedicaban pero nos llevaron a un orfanato, no en mala fe, querían adoptar a mi hermana, a Mimi y mi no, pero sabes que Mimi es encantadora …, así que se quedaron con las dos niñas y yo me fui al orfanato-

como es entonces que... bueno...-interrumpió Michell

que estoy aquí?- contesto el moreno y suspiro- imagina el dolor de Tachikawa al llegar y enterarse de todo... por eso es tan serio… lo primero que busco fue nuestro paradero y dio con migo primero nunca le eh preguntado como lo hizo.., para ese entonces yo había sido adoptado y regresado al orfanato varias veces, yo no me hacia a la idea de que mis padres no estaban, y por eso lloraba hasta fastidiar a todas las parejas que me adoptaban, cuando lo vi en la entrada lo abrace como si no hubiera un mañana aun recuerdo perfectamente sus palabras..

_yo hice una promesa a tu padre y voy a cumplirla_

no se interpusieron para llevarte_?_ –pregunto Michell- después de todo el era un prófugo de la justicia-

creo que a los del orfanato estaban tan felices en deshacerse de mi que no les importo en ese entonces yo no era un niño bien portado, así que me fue con el, diciéndole donde estaban ellas.. cuando llegamos a su casa Mimi se alegro y aunque no la habían tratado mal en esos 2 meses extrañaba a su padre y ellos no podían evitarlo el era su padre biológico y ella quería irse con el, caso contrario fue mi hermana, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a su familia, por ser mas pequeña y no quiso irse, aunque no perdí comunicación con ella, no fue lo mismo, crecí con una hermana como Mimi viéndola como una hermana nada mas y Tachikawa me trato como un verdadero padre no hizo distinción alguna conmigo, fue un padre ejemplar pronto hizo fortuna y nos mando a las mejores escuelas, y a clases de karate, box etc., pero yo sabia que seguía con el negocio cuando cumplí 18, le dije que quería participar en el sueño de mi padre, mi entusiasmó fue tal que no se negó, pero siempre protegió a Mimi jamás la quiso inmiscuir en el _"negocio familiar" _y aquí estamos tu formas parte de esto y creo que eso es todo…- termino tratando de sonreír – y el por que? no te lo habíamos dicho no criemos que fura relevante eso…solo omitimos una parte jamás te mentimos ..-

lo entiendo,.. pero como explicaron esos sucesos la policía…?- pregunto el ojiverde

no lo se, solo sabemos que el secreto de que somos inocentes, se quedo con esos policías que Tachikawa y yo fuimos matando poco a poco… jamás se supo la verdad y desconocemos si los que hoy nos persiguen lo saben o no… simplemente no confiamos en los policías...y no nos da remordimiento si matamos a uno por error o si nos deshacemos de los espías… -

creo que ahora comprendo las piezas que no cuadran, y lo siento mucho- dijo el ojiverde sinceramente

tranquilo, es pasado, y por cierto ya llegamos- contesto Taichi observando el edificio que ahora tenían frente a ellos…

/********/********/********/********/**

Todo estará bien...-

No, no lo esta Miyako-

Mimi lo único que vas a conseguir con esa actitud es que te de un ataque nervioso, o peor que te salgan arrugas anticipadamente-

el comentario de Miyako la había tomado por sorpresa sacándole una sonrisa a la castaña, por que esa era Miyako la mejor amiga de Mimi desde hace 5 años, hija de una de los principales colaboradores de su padre, así mismo Miyako pertenecía la corporación era una agente de rastreo así como se podría decir la guardaespaldas de Mimi, además de poseer gran conocimiento en computo. Y era su mejor compañera cuando Michell no estaba por las misiones, físicamente tenia una cabellera larga y de un color morado brillante y unos lentes redondos, delgados y altos y de carácter impulsivo y sin pelos en la lengua cuando quería decir algo…

Ves como te hice sonreír- dijo la pelimorada mientras las dos caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela-

Si pero, no me podrás quitar esta angustia, hace tiempo que no tengo noticias de el- contesto la castaña

Mimi, muchas veces ah pasado lo mismo no seas paranoica, el estará bien como siempre, además va con tu hermano!

No soy paranoica, algo no va bien lo presiento-dijo cambiando el tono de voz a uno como en susurro- y si va con mi hermano es lo que mas me preocupa, para que necesitaría mi padre de la presencia de los dos cuando nunca antes lo había hecho?- se pregunto mas así misma que a su amiga-

Pero de nada te sirve preocuparte, todo saldrá bien…- no obtuvo respuesta – Mimi todo esta bien?- la observo con la boca ligeramente abierta y observo el lugar hacia el cual su amiga miraba, demasiado tarde Mimi ya corría en esa dirección…

/******/***

Estamos aquí por fin – decía una chica pelirroja- vaya si que es escuela de ricos – agrego mientras observaba la institución

Sora, podrías bajar la voz? Se supone que somos ricos también- le dijo su acompañante

Tranquilízate Yamato, o mas bien hermanito – dijo sora mientras se acercaba a el peligrosamente, y de nuevo volteaba a ver a su alrededor- además como vamos a encontrar a una chica castaña con fanatismo al rosa la cual no hemos visto su rostro jamás.-

Lastima su respuesta llego pronto demasiado pronto….

Era el…Tenia que ser el, ese cabello rubio tan parecido, una tranquilidad inundo su cuerpo, estaba bien y de regreso… pero de pronto otra emoción llego, una ira inundo su ser como había regresado y no le había ni siquiera avisado? y lo peor por que hablaba con esa pelirroja desconocida? Tenia que llegar pronto a su altura, por eso estaba corriendo no importándole que la observaran, Michell tenia muchas cosas que explicar y sin previo aviso llegando a el se acercó y sin siquiera preguntar lo volteo, cual fue su sorpresa que al no encontrar esos ojos verdes que extrañaba sino que se encontró con unos zafiro que la observaban a escasos centímetros de su rostro, por supuesto se quedo sin habla.

Fue una conexión extraña la que sintieron los dos de esas cuando los polos opuestos se acercan y por más que alguno quiera separase no puede por una atracción irremediable y especial una con el poder para producir calor inundando la boca del estomago de cada uno haciendo imposible dejar de mirarse.

Mimi!- grito la pelimorada llegando a su altura un poco agitada, su grito había sacado de su trance a los dos

yo… lo siento lo eh confundido no debí haberlo jalado de ese modo – balbuceo Mimi separándose poco a poco

Yamato no lo pudo evitar, no sabia como reaccionar eso era nuevo para el ese calor que sintió en su interior jamás lo había experimentado y menos perderse al ver los ojos de alguna mujer pero pudo controlarse, su sonrisa de suficiencia se asomo en su rostro esa que derretía a sus compañeras de trabajo- tranquila – fue lo que le dijo

Pero Mimi no era como las demás, ese gesto le hizo perder el encanto, eso era un insulto, un insulto por que conocía esa sonrisa en muchos de sus compañeros ricos y aunque en el se veía realmente bien y la aturdió por un momento se autocontrol

- pero no creas que eres importante, te eh confundido con alguien pero viéndote de enfrente la verdad que tonta soy al confundir a alguien como tu con él- y sin darle tiempo a contestar se volteo hacia Miyako – vamos tenemos clase…- y se puso a caminar seguida de Miyako algo confundida

-vaya vaya creo que hemos encontrado a la princesita- dijo sora viendo la espalda de la castaña – no Yamato? Yamato?- volteo a ver al rubio que se había quedado callado y con la vista fija en la castaña- Yamato!

perdón me decías…- contesto parpadeando varias veces-

que te sucede?... Decía que ella debe ser la que buscamos cumbre el perfil-

puede ser…pero debemos estar seguros…- agrego nuevamente volteando a ver el lugar por donde había desaparecido ese castaña de ojos miel

Ya lejos del incidente

que tu sucede Mimi?- pregunto Miyako

no lo se... creo que estoy volviéndome loca... lo confundí con Michell… ya lo veo en todos lados- dijo mimi recargándose en la pared y suspiro –pero se nos hace tarde que clase tenemos?-

por ahora tenemos 20 minutos para que empiece la otra clase, pero…quien abra sido ese muchacho? Era sumamente guapo- dijo sonriendo la pelimorada.

y que si lo era es un engreído, como todos los demás chicos de esta escuela y un tonto y…

y te quedaste sin habla cuando lo viste fijamente- la interrumpió Miyako

yo no me quede sin habla al ver a ese… ese idiota!-contesto la castaña roja de ira

lo que se esconde es lo que en verdad se siente- dijo Miyako moviendo el dedo índice- no te preocupes es un secreto que se queda con nosotras Michell no lo sabrá…- agrego al ver la cara de Mimi-

no tiene por que saberlo yo quiero a Michell.. nadie puede dudarlo…-

nadie lo duda pero alguna ves le has dicho que lo amas…?-pregunto alzando la ceja Miyako

yo… tu sabes.. que yo…- balbuceo como niña chiquita la castaña

si yo lo se…pero no por eso puedes evitar decir lo que sientes siempre de acuerdo?- agrego suspirando Miyako

bueno mejor vamos a clases…-contesto Mimi pero se paro- antes me tienes que decir quien es ese chico del que me hablaste que tiene poco que conociste…-

bueno… Mimi cada quien tiene sus secretos no crees..?-

claro… pero no podrás salvarte recuérdalo… tienes que contarme-

de acuerdo… de acuerdo- contesto suspirando la pelimorada- después de clases quedo que el me hablaba, así lo acordamos…-

perfecto esperare ese momento…-

La mañana se fue convirtiendo en tarde para dar paso a la última clase, educación física impartida por un hombre de complexión musculosa daba la clase

-buenas tardes alumnos como este será el ultimo semestre que impartiré esta clase quiero poner a prueba sus habilidades pero antes de empezar la clase quiero, presentarles a un nuevo compañero viene de nuestra institución hermana el se llama Yamato Snyder solo compartirá con ustedes esta clase.

- no puede ser….- se oyó la voz de Mimi tenia que estar en su clase… tenia que estar en su clase favorita ahora si lo iba a arruinar todo…

un gusto- dijo el rubio entrando y haciendo una pequeña reverencia mientras posaba sus ojos en la castaña como quien mira a su presa lo cual solo fue captado por Miyako mirándolo fijamente había algo en el, ahora que lo veía de nuevo algo… que le decía que no era del todo normal o casual su presencia pues si algo tenia Miyako era una intuición desarrollada.

Bien ahora empecemos con los ejercicios señorita Tachiwa quieres hacernos el favor de mostrarnos los estiramientos-

Al oír ese apellido Yamato abrió los ojos esa era una mala forma de ocultar su verdadero apellido ya que casi era lo mismo ahora no tenia duda ella era la hija de Tachikawa

Si profesor, - contesto la castaña mientras se ponía delante de la clase mientras empezaba a estirarse si antes Yamato estaba sorprendido ahora esta anonadado aunque después de unos segundos controlo sus facciones, esa chica realmente lo tenia sorprendido, alguien con esa complexión tan frágil se movía con una gracia tan grande que unos simples movimientos como era estirase podían ser como movimientos de una pequeña rutina de baile, al parecer no era el único que la observaba así toda la clase del sexo masculino la observaba con algo mas que atención, pero lo mas sorprendente fue que cuando termino ella ponía el ejemplo en los ejercicios físicos.. creo que en e perfil decía "habilidad en gimnasia" eso no alcanzaba a describir sus movimientos no eran habilidad no… eran un don. Se regaño a si mismo por observarla se suponía que el era el que la debería sorprender y encantar no ella a el…

Es tu turno, chico nuevo- dijo un compañero que estaba formado a su lado para saltar la vaya, tenia que encantarla era ahora o nunca y salto

Vaya el nuevo tiene habilidades- comento un compañero

Creo que por fin tienes competencia Mimi- le dijo la peli morada a la castaña en susurro

Tal ves… por que no probarlo?- contesto la castaña con una sonrisa sincera

No Mimi yo … no me refería a eso.. –contesto Miyako pero Mimi ya se había alejado -demasiado tarde…-suspiro -espero que no haga nada malo…-

Profesor puede ponernos a competir, en parejas?- dijo Mimi dirigiéndose a el profesor de la clase

Excelente idea señorita, pero podremos hacerlo mas interesante no cree?- le dijo y se dirigió a la clase- tendremos competencia en parejas pero para ser mas emocionante los podremos con alguien que tenga el mismo nivel así que empezare a nombrarlos y pasaran con su pareja y harán una pequeña demostración tendrán puntos extras en la materia así que empezamos!-

Poco a poco fueron pasando todos los alumnos hasta que solo quedaban Yamato y Mimi

Perfecto ahora ustedes! Listos en marcha!

Podrán imaginarse el espectáculo que dieron ya que la mayoría de los compañeros de grupo tenían la boca abierta la única que miraba todo sin inmutarse era Miyako hasta que un salto en falso de Mimi la hizo levantarse al mismo tiempo que sonaba la campana del final de la clase

Esta bien señorita? - pregunto el profesor

Si gracias solo fue el golpe estaré bien en unos minutos-

Bien en ese caso pueden retirarse excepto usted señor…- dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a Yamato – podría recoger lo que utilizamos dado que fue en parte su culpa que la señorita se cayera…-

Si profesor- contesto el rubio poniendo se de pie y dándoles la espalda.. tenia que controlarse santo cielo esa chica tenia grandes habilidades el tuvo años de practica y aun en la policía le enseñaron mas pero esa chica actuaba con una precisión y elegancia excepciónales pero lo que mas le preocupaba era.. era lo que de nuevo estaba sintiendo en el pecho eso no era normal mas sin embargo era nuevo para el….

Voy por una venda a la enfermería y regreso- oyó la voz de la chica que acompañaba a su "_misión"_

Pero estoy bien- replicaba la castaña

Pero sabes lo que me haría tu padre si se enterara? No… es mejor prevenir que lamentar-

De acuerdo – contesto la castaña suspirando

Entonces quiero que te quedes en esa banca- dijo Miyako señalando una banca a no menos de 2 m con las cosas de las dos ok,? –

Si mamá- contesto sonriendo la castaña

Sin proponérselo se habían quedado solos el y ella al parecer ninguno se había percatado,.. no se había dado cuenta la castaña y solo se limitaba a ver el raspón que se había ganado por probar al chico nuevo, pensó que podría ser divertido,.. Tener algo se acción en su próxima clase, hace tiempo que no se divertía de esa forma no es que no se divirtiera pero con esa carga de adrenalina no… un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos era el teléfono de Miyako –perfecto- pensó la castaña sabia quien había quedado de llamar a la pelimorada busco el celular siguiendo el sonido…. Y lo encontró hasta debajo en la mochila de su amiga se aclaro la garganta para hacer una imitación de la voz de Miyako

diga- contesto con una pasable imitación

al otro lado contesto una voz sumamente alterada

Miyako eres tu? Soy Tai necesitó urgentemente tu ayuda… al lugar a donde fuimos era una trampa…tienes que distraigas a mi hermana que no llegue Mimi a la casa Michell no sobrevivió…

Silencio total

Miyako sigues ahí?

Contestar el maldito teléfono fue un error.. y lo que temía paso el había muerto jamás vería de nuevo sus ojos verdes calidos jamás aspiraría de nuevo su aroma… estaba sola se sintió derrumbada sin vida como una hoja marchita …y dejo caer el celular …

Un sonido extraño hizo que Yamato volteara a ver a la castaña lo que vio lo sorprendió a lado de ella estaban fragmentos de lo que parecía ser antes un teléfono celular .. pero lo que mas lo impresiono fue verla a ella.. sus ojos aprecian vacíos el color de sus mejillas parecía haberse esfumado y de pronto como en cámara lenta ella se derrumbo…por suerte el rubio fue mas rápido y la alcanzo a sostener …. Fue cuando ella reacciono lógicamente el pensó que lo alejaría en lugar de eso... ella se aferro a el como si de eso dependiera su vida.. y lloro… lloro como nunca antes… sorprendiendo mas al rubio…

El no sabia el porque sintió algo extraño en su corazón algo que lo incitaba a agarrarla fuerte mente y no soltarla, la abrazo sintió su cuerpo calido y sus lagrimas que corrían como un mar… no sabia el porque de su llanto pero no se atrevió a soltarla por que además no entendía lo que sentía no sabia que significaba lo que ella le hacia sentir era algo mas...de los sentimientos que había sentido en toda su vida… rencor… dolor tristeza y tal vez alegría pero eso… eso era diferente algo que estaba dispuesto a averiguar….

/

_**Muchas gracias a todos por sus a todos**__** x sus **_**review**

_**Sinceramente no estoy muy satisfecha de este capi por que no se… hay cosas q dices no.. estoy feliz del todo … pero lo tenia que realizar espero sigan dejando **_**review **

_**Park Ji Sang**__**: gracias por tu **_**review! Si al principio pensé que seria bien con taichi pero muxas me hubieran matado si yo lo mataba a el no? Jajaa sora… sora esta loca… pero se le quitara tal ves… no puedo decirte mas! Te deseo suerte en tus exámenes! Y si ya fueron espero me comentes como te fue! Y lo de los motivos del por que entendió Michell a SR Tachikawa son mas complicados pronto lo veremos….**

_**DarlingCinderella**__**: gracias por tu coment… si mm… tratare y en verdad tratare quitarle el ego! Aunque es inevitable… es su actitud y una de las cosas por al cual lo amo! Jajaa q contradictoria soy no? **_

_**digimon4ever99**__**: por fin aquí esta como se conocen! Espero no te haya decepcionado! Lamento la tardanza espero ver un **_**review tuyo!**

_**Adrit126**__**:creo q no le paso algo bueno…. Lo siento… tu mike? Peor el es mio? Jajajaa ok lo comparto y pero en próximos capis veremos… exactamente que le sucedió..**_

_**Sakura Tachikawa**__**: jaja si Yamato así es… ojala Miyako no te decepcione en mi fic… a mi también me agrada muxo ese personaje, si aquí por fin esta el porque… no completo pero si algo… y ps tienes razón con Mike… auq creo q en este fic lo hice sufrir demasiado!**_

_**XD yo le iba a Holanda desde el principio y llego a la fina! Lastima la perdió… (nada que ver xD) jaja espero sigas la historia!**_

_**Meems-ishikawa**__**: gracias muxas gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado… = una disculpa por tardarme! Y si a la orden general! Aquí esta el capi =) jjaa espero ver un coment tuyo!**_

_**Sin mas los dejo ¡! Muchas gracias recuerden que par aun escritor comentario o **_**review lo insitan a seguir jajaja (si hay muxos mas rapido actualizo) jajajaa xau!**


	4. congelando mi corazon y ¿¿¿amigos?

_**HOLA! Estoy de vuelta hay alguien ahí? :S lo siento muxo XD me desaparecí varios meses, bueno en realidad no me desaparecí x q venía a es q bueno…yo… NO ME LLEGABA LA INSPIRACION! Lo sé.. a lo mejor no es excusa pero no quería hacer el fic al aventón es solo q… en fin aquí está el nuevo capi tratare de no tardarme muxo en el próximo capi palabra de Mortífaga!**_

**Capítulo 4**

**¿Amigos?, y Decisión congelar mi corazón**

Miraba sin saber que mirar, asentía sin saber en realidad que era lo que le decían, no se entendía como seguía de pie. Hace tan solo unas hora se habían reunido todas personas pertenecientes a la organización de su papá como muestra de luto y respeto por aquel joven de ojos verdes y rubia cabellera.

- -_lo siento_- era lo que le decían las personas cuando llegaban hasta ella, y ella solo asentía como una marioneta cual movida por un hilo, pues todo y todas la personas ahí reunidas no existían para ella , ella estaba con la mirada perdida y aquellas palabras parecían tan lejanas.

-_Lo siento.. lo siento…-_ se escuchaba en su cabeza como un eco- pero alguna de las personas ahí reunidas en verdad lo sentía?, sentía que hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra aquella persona que ella tanto amaba? Claro que no, ellos solo estaban ahí por el simple compromiso quizá nadie en verdad lo sentía o siquiera le importara- trato de ver a su lado encontrando el porqué de que ella aun siguiera de pie y vio pues estaba fuertemente agarrada por su hermano, lo observo detenidamente miro directamente sus ojos, diviso su dolor, solo ellos parecían sentir la perdida, desvió la mirada, imaginaba que si ella se sentía así también su hermano, la última persona que había visto con vida a Michel.

Desde que había llegado a su casa solo había pronunciado unas cuantas palabras –donde esta Michel? – no obteniendo respuesta de su hermano al menos no verbal, solo le entrego sin siquiera mirarle, aquello que Michel más valoraba materialmente una cadena con un pequeño zafiro en forma de gota en donde se podía leer las palabras _"por siempre" _ acompañadas por dos letras M enlazadas por una pequeña insignia.

Donde quedaba ese por siempre? Donde estaba? El se lo había prometido le había dicho que jamás la dejaría… por que la dejo? Justo ahora… pero su subconsciente le tenía la respuesta -el no te dejo te lo arrebataron- " _si por mi fuera jamás te dejaría sola Mimi"_ pero no fue por el.. Ya no estaba… ya no existía. No había llorado, parecía que se había secado por como lloro hace apenas unas horas, y eso tenía más preocupados a todos…

-Te falle- alcanzo a oír en la lejanía pero claramente sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras volteaba en dirección de donde provenía la voz, preguntándole porque con la mirada, después de tantos años de convivencia se había establecido entre ellos cierta conexión donde las palabras salían sobrando.

-No lo protegí, no lo salve, debía haber muerto yo…yo no estaba comprometido… de mi vida no dependía la felicidad de alguien…

La voz de Taichí se oía con furia, con tristeza y con un desprecio así mismo, odia ver así a su pequeña Mimi, odiaba todo el dolor que se vendría para ella. Pero él sabía que no solo se odiaba por eso, él sabía que Michel de alguna manera murió por su culpa lo cual era algo con lo que cargaría el resto de su vida.

-No me has fallado Taichí – alcanzo a decir Mimi claramente pero en susurro con un nudo en la garganta. Lo cierto era que al oír esas palabras de Taichi, Mimi había dejado de respirar, inconscientemente también daba gracias que su hermano hubiera salido vivo, no sabría qué sería de ella si él también hubiera muerto, no lo hubiera soportado.

Lo abrazo y juntos lloraron en silencio sin gotas de agua rodando por sus mejillas, sin algún sollozo, pero sus corazones lloraban cono hace tanto tiempo atrás…

oOoO

-Me quieres decir por qué no podemos ir a ese dichoso lugar- preguntaba una pelirroja seriamente enojada.

- ya te dije Sora, sería extraño que nos presentáramos ahí sin invitación o mejor que nos dejaran entrar, aun no soy amigo de Tachikawa.

-A no?-pregunto sora roja de furia- y por qué los encontraron abrazados?-

-como ya te explique, Sora- contesto Yamato rodando los ojos- ella colapso no supe por qué y de un momento a otro empezó a llorar _no me soltó…_ - eso ultimo lo dijo en susurro más para sí mismo que para Sora era como si la castaña se hubiera perdido en su mundo dejando el tiempo y el espacio, sacudió la cabeza ligeramente saliendo de sus pensamientos y agrego – y como te dije hace rato y hace 10 minutos, si no fuera porque Inoue nos interrumpió, hubiera averiguado algo, esa chica pensó que yo era el causante del llanto de su amiga.-

-pues eso hubiera pensado también yo Yamato, espero que no empiece a gustarte esa chica -

- no me gusta, ella solo es mi misión- aclaro Yamato sin cambio de voz-pero tiene sentido el porqué de Inoue es tan desconfiada eso puede complicar todo.

Se alejó de Sora se había cansado de repetirle lo mismo sin que ella entendiera nada de lo que le decía.

Hasta ahora tenía claro porque muchos agentes habían fallado, no era del todo culpa de la incompetencia de ellos al apuntarse en las clases, estaba también el factor Inoue, ella al parecer tenía otro papel además de ser amiga de Tachikawa, también estaba el hermano (que tenía inmunidad según su jefe) y por lo que había investigado ese mismo día estaba el novio…y además de un factor más que empezaba a preocuparlo pues lo cierto era que esa castaña provocaba extrañas reacciones en él, suspiro, después de todo…. No iba a ser tan fácil…

Ooooo

-Y se puede saber por qué tienes que abrirle la parte inferior del abdomen-

-por qué es mi trabajo-

Eso ya lo sé-contraataco la castaña-mi pregunta es con qué fin?

El rubio sonrió de lado, esas horas que había convivido con la señorita Yagami bastaba para saber que la chica era muy inteligente y que el poseía un talento especial para hacerla enojar por esa misma razón solo se concretaba a contestar lo esencial.

-para investigar algo- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de lado sin apartar la vista del cadáver que está examinando.

- suficiente señor – contesto irritada la joven- no soy tan ignorante sabe? Se lo básico y a menos que tenga cuidado hará una abertura en forma irregular dañando el deteriorado tejido.

Esa respuesta Takeru no esperaba

-se cree muy lista no es así señorita Yagami?-contesto Takeru dejando lo que estaba a haciendo para verla directamente a los ojos

-no, solo digo lo que veo, y mi pregunta iba dirigida hacia otra cosa- contesto la joven encogiéndose de hombros.

-si le digo me guardaría el secreto?- dijo Takeru sonriendo divertido

-me voy- contesto Hikari con una voz fría

Takeru se sorprendió ahora si no le había dicho nada malo o bueno nada peor de lo que ya le había dicho y anteriormente no había reaccionado de esa manera, reacciono cuando ella iba abriendo la puerta.

- espera- dijo el rubio cerrando la puerta-dije algo malo?-

-crees que por ser una soplona voy a ir haciendo lo mismo por cada persona que conozco?-contesto Hikari gritándole-sabes aún tengo dignidad y no voy a dejar que la sigan aplastando tú y toda policía de este maldito lugar y….- no pudo continuar por que el rubio la abrazo dejándola en shock.

-lo siento… yo… lo que te dije no era con esa intención-le susurro cerca de su oreja- yo… tal vez no entienda como te sientes pero, quisiera decirte que puedes confiar en mí, no todos los policías somos malos y menos los médicos forenses- añadió mientras se separaba de ella al no ver ninguna reacción, fuera corresponder el abrazo o simplemente alejarlo.

Cuando se separaron ella solo pudo mostrar una débil sonrisa

-quieres hablar?- la animo Takeru

- de que podríamos hablar tu y yo?- contesto Hikari ya más tranquila

-no se de nuestra vida nuestros gustos o porque dejaste la carrera de medicina?- contesto Takeru con una linda sonrisa

-como sabes eso?….- pregunto Hikari sorprendida- a no se me olvidaba como son aquí- suspiro – si te digo prometes que tú me contaras algo de ti?

Y volvía a sorprenderlo esa chica, Takeru abrió los ojos unos segundos – está bien si eso quieres - añadió viéndola mientras agarraba su mano y la llevaba junto con él a una parte de "su guarida" más cómoda.

- bueno, está bien, comenzare con decirte algo que seguro ya sabes si leíste mi expediente , cosa que estoy casi segura – y volteo a ver al rubio que asintió con la mirada- lo sabía, en fin como sabes yo no crecí con mi hermano a mí me adoptaron, puedo decirte que crecí con muchas comodidades, y llena de amor hasta que hace 2 años mi padre adoptivo murió en un accidente,

- lo siento – interrumpió Takeru pero Hikari prosiguió sin tomar en cuenta la interrupción

desde entonces mi madre careció de alegría, puedes creer como pueden estar tan conectados dos personas que si el otro falta ya no serían los mismos? –agrego mirándolo a los ojos - Tuvimos que reducir gastos, y eso implicaba que también gastos en mi universidad hace 1 año mi madre enfermo así que opte por salirme y empezar a trabajar aunque mi hermano siempre se ofreció para pagarme mis estudios…y yo no quería nada que proviniera de su otra familia.-

- no son mucho de tu afecto los Tachikawa verdad?-comento Takeru –por qué bien, el señor Tachikawa podría haber sido tu padre y…-

-Ese señor jamás será mi padre- lo corto fríamente Hikari –por su culpa murieron mis verdaderos padres –

-cómo es que.t…-

Rin rin rin –

Disculpa – dijo Hikari y saco su celular – diga, Taichi! Yo.. cómo? Estas bien? Si voy para alla-colgo y volteo a ver al rubio- lo siento debemos dejar esto para después falta saber de ti,- agrego guiñando un ojo- espero que tu jefe no se enoje que te me escame un momento-

- no te preocupes lo mantendré entretenido – contesto Takeru con una sonrisa

- de acuerdo – dijo la castaña y antes de cerrarla puerta agrego – y gracias-

-como dij..- dijo volteando Takeru, demasiado tarde ella ya no estaba – esta joven no me deja terminar ninguna frase -agrego sonriendo ante su recuerdo.

Ooo

Un señor de una edad no avanzada se encontraba parado en una oficina con una vista panorámica de la cuidad, estaba pensando en los acontecimientos de los últimos días se sentó en su silla de cuero negro al lado de su escritorio y dejo caer sus brazos que después sostuvieron su cabeza cual quiera que lo viera podría percibir su cansancio y su tristeza en su porte.

Toc toc toc

-Midori te dije que ya no recibiría a nadie,- entonces fue cuando vio quien entraba –Mimi! Que estás haciendo aquí? estas bien hija?- pregunto al ver el semblante de su hija su cara blanca como perla careciente del sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-padre tu y yo sabemos que en estos momentos lo menos q estoy es "estar bien"- contesto la castaña en susurro

-lo lamento mucho Mimi, si yo hubiera sabido que…- dijo acortando la distancia y abrazándola

-lo sé.. lo se padre, de nada sirve lamentarlo- contesto la castaña sin soltarse- ya muchos lo mencionaron por mi hoy aunque no estuviste ahí-

-como podría estar si por mi causa ahora eres infeliz?, con qué cara me podría presentar ahí? - dijo acariciando su cabello- Mimi cuanto lo siento si pudiera hacer algo para amortiguar tu dolor créeme lo haría-

- -me hubiera gustado que estuvieras ahí necesitaba de tu apoyo – dijo Mimi separándose de el- pero si padre puedes hacer algo que podría amortiguar mi dolor- dijo viendo la cuidad desde la gran ventana que tenía su padre en su oficina.

- - dime y lo hare Mimi sabes que tu felicidad es lo que más quiero – contesto su padre observándola

- - entonces lo que quiero es… entran en el negocio familiar – contesto Mimi sin voltear a verlo

- Mimi, hija tu... Estas segura? yo te he estado protegiendo de esto no puedes pedirme esto- contesto su padre observando el rostro de su hija y con clara preocupación en su tono de voz

- -lo necesito padre – contesto Mimi acercándose a el- no sabes cuánto lo necesito encontrar a sus asesinos necesito hacerlos sufrir como ellos me lo están haciendo a mí – agrego al borde del llanto

- - Mimi no debes tener rencor en tu corazón tú no eres así tu corazón siempre ha sido cálido - contesto su padre de nuevo abrazándola

- tener mi corazón así es que ahora sufra, si lo que necesito es congelarlo eso hare porque no creo poder amar a otra persona como lo amaba a el padre, yo.. por favor – termino suplicando

- -de acuerdo Mimi si eso te hace feliz- contesto su padre agarrándola de la barbilla- solo no quiero que borres jamás esa sonrisa de tu rostro.-

- -no lo hare padre- dijo sonriendo Mimi pero ella sabía, su padre también que aunque sonriera jamás sería igual dentro de ella empezaba a formarse una capa de hielo entorno a su corazón…

CONTINUARA….


	5. consecuencias

_**Hola! Estoy de regreso por que di mi palabra que no me tardaría mucho y miren aquí estoy! Feliz por cumplir mi palabra de mortifaga! Hasta ahora creo yo que es mi capi más largo espero les guste!**_

**Capítulo 5**

**Consecuencias**

El otoño se acercaba ya se podían ver como una a una iban cayendo las hojas de los árboles que ahora habían tomado un tono rojizo, dentro de un pequeño parque se podía ver la silueta de una joven que al caminar, bajo sus pies, sonaban las pocas hojas que yacían en el pavimento. Hasta que llego al lugar indicado y visualizo el motivo de su estancia en ese lugar.

-hola- dijo de frente a la persona sentada en una banca

-hola, como estas?- contesto su acompañante sonriéndole cuando vio de quien se trataba

-bien …-

-donde has estado?-

- no puedo decírtelo-

-debería preocuparme?-

-no lo creo…-

-drogas?-

-no..-

-contrabando?-

-no-

-apuestas?-

-no lo creo-

-Hikari piensas contarme?-

-tal vez… no ahora pero después… no es nada de lo que te debas preocupar al menos no ahora- dijo por fin abrazando al joven que tenía enfrente – te echado mucho de menos…-

El chico suspiro no tenía caso presionarla ella se lo diría solo esperaba que no fuera nada malo

- y yo a ti hermanita.-

-Estas bien Taichi?- dijo la joven separándose – te veo… preocupado. Como te fue en esa cosa?-

- -se llama trabajo Hikari- dijo sonriendo amargamente- no me fue bien hubo un problema –

-a eso se le llama trabajo Taichi? Perdona pero para mí es todo menos trabajo- contesto con un gesto de disgusto en la cara –

-Hikari- dijo el castaño reprimiéndola

-lo siento… solo…está bien perdón- dijo avergonzándose- te ocurrió algo malo?-

-si… era una emboscada…y Michel murió- dijo el castaño con una voz ronca

-QUE? Co...Cómo? Mimi lo sabe?- como respuesta el castaño solo asintió – yo lo siento- dijo en susurro- como esta ella? – agrego sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo.

-mal…, esta ida, no come, no habla, perdió toda alegría… y me tiene muy preocupado- dijo Taichi con el mismo semblante.

- mmm….-

-no vas a ir a verla?- pregunto el castaño levantando una ceja, en verdad su hermana se estaba comportando muy extraño

-dudo mucho que quiera visitas- contesto ella sin verlo- además tengo una cita muy importante-

-regresaste con Daisuke?- pregunto Taichi realmente sorprendido

- no… además el aun no vuelve de su viaje- contesto Hikari avergonzada súbitamente

- - de acuerdo.. de cualquier forma debo regresar no sé qué es lo que va a hacer mi padr… el señor Tachikawa ahora que falta Michel..-

- entonces ve con tu padre y tu hermana que te están esperando- dijo irritada

_* alguna vez los celos los siegan y no tiene control de sus palabras *_

-Hikari sabes muy bien que jamás remplazará a mi padre pero estos años él se ha ganado mi afecto y admiración para que yo le pueda llamar padre y si no lo hago enfrente de ti es por lo mismo que se lo que te disgusta- y agrego sonriendo- tu jamás dejaras de ser mi hermana tenlo por seguro-

- está bien disculpa- contesto la joven más calmada-

- tienes que tener cuidado Hikari tus celos pueden provocarte mal a ti o a los demás…- dijo dándole un beso en la frente- tengo que irme aun debo presentarme a la escuela… Pero por favor controla tus celos enserio puedes tener consecuencias-

Y se fue dejándola ahí parada

Si tan solo supieras- se dijo a si misma suspirando

OoOoO

Felicidad era eso que inundaba los corazones de dos jóvenes en una cafetería es de esos pocos momentos en lo que lo demás pierde importancia para enfocarse solo en ese momento en ese pequeño espacio en el tiempo.

-jajajajaja-

- y tengo uno mejor espera… mmm ¿Cuál es el primo músico de James Bond?-

- no tengo idea…- dijo el joven sonriendo

-pues el Trom Bond.- contesto la joven alegremente, obteniendo como respuesta solamente una sonora carcajada de su acompañante - ese es mi favorito – agrego.

- siempre eres así Miyako?- contesto el muchacho cuando termino de reír.

- así cómo?- pregunto confundida la joven

-así de ocurrente? –

- sí creo que sí, - dijo la peli morada poniendo su mano en su mejilla pensando- aunque algunos chistes no suelen hacer reír a toda la gente tu debes ser de los jóvenes que si se ríen de los chistes-

-te equivocas-

-cómo?-

- que yo no suelo reírme de los chistes-

-perdóname Ken pero no te entiendo-

- quiero decir que hasta el día de hoy yo no me había divertido con una persona tanto aunque fuera solo por un chiste- contesto el joven mientras enlazaba su mano con la mano de la joven que tenía posada en la mesa, provocando un fuerte rubor en las mejillas de Miyako- eres especial lo sabias?-

- bueno yo…-

El sonido de del celular termino con el encanto del momento haciendo que ese pequeño contacto terminara

¿Me disculpas un momento ?- dijo ken parándose

Adelante- contesto Miyako aun aturdida

Ken camino un poco alejándose de la mesa que compartía con la peli morada y acercó su celular a su oído

Dime- contesto un poco ¿molesto? Si molesto, habían interrumpido algo. Algo que en verdad en poco tiempo había pasado a importarle y mucho.

Dónde estás? El jefe está preguntando por ti tenemos una información importante-

Estoy algo ocupado puede que en 2 hr este ahí antes…-

Tienes que estar aquí ahora! Los jefes están aquí y como Yamato está en la misión a ti es al que necesitan…-

De acuerdo voy para allá- contesto cerrando su celular sin escuchar la respuesta de Koushiro. Bufo y regreso a la mesa encontrando a Miyako parándose y tomando su bolso.

Yo… lo siento tengo que irme… mi amiga… veras ella… hace poco murió su novio y me necesita espero no te moleste- balbuceó Miyako mientras dejaba dinero en la mesa.

Como respuesta Ken se acercó a ella y estando a pocos milímetros de tener su rostro junto al de ella agarro su mano y deposito el dinero en la palma de ella para después besarle la otra mano- yo te invite por esa misma razón yo pago y espero que volvamos a vernos- dijo sonriendo una sonrisa que ella encontró de lo más sexy - y no te preocupes entiendo lo de tu amiga-

Yo..- por primera vez Miyako no sabía que decir además de como disimular su cara que ahora se encontraba completamente roja-yo… debo irme y gracias- dijo dibujando una sonrisa mientras se apresuraba a salir del lugar pensando _"tonta tonta tonta"_

Mientras Ken la veía alejarse con una sonrisa en los labios de verdad esa chica era diferente -

oOOoOOO

Un joven castaño caminaba por los pasillos del instituto rumbo a su clase recordando la conversación que tuvo con su_ "__padre"_

_-como permitió eso? _

_- no tuve opción-_

_-claro que la tuvo pudo haber dicho no-_

_-pude… pero eso la destrozaría más…-_

_-destrozarla más? Que no vio que su dolor la ciega? Ella no sabe en lo que se mete y me extraña que usted sabiéndolo la deje entrar-_

_-lo sé pero…es una decisión ya tomada y espero que me ayudes-_

_- pero es que esto se pudo evitar-_

_-pero ya no hay vuelta a tras hijo…-_

_-lo se… solo espero que la decisión de Mimi no vaya a causarle más daño del que ya tiene…-_

_-yo también lo espero…-_

-MALDICION-

Ese grito lo saco de sus pensamientos instintivamente busco el origen del ruido y encontró a pocos pasos de el una joven, de la cual no pudo divisar su rostro por que los libros que ella llevaba se lo impedían, pero vio que se le había caído su bolso.

qué escuela normal pide 7 libros para una misma clase? y lo peor creen que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer que leerlos- al parecer la joven hablaba sola y se notaba su irritación en el tono de su voz-

me parece que no es una escuela normal, pero sí muy cara debo añadir- contesto la pregunta el castaño aunque no fuera para el- al instante la joven que lo oyó se quedó quieta pensaba que el pasillo estaba solo o antes de cargar los libros vio que ella se encontraba sola ¿entonces de donde había salido ese chico que aún no podía ver?

Creí que estaba sola- fue su respuesta

-lo siento no quise incomodarte- contesto el castaño rascándose la cabeza mientras podía divisar al menos el cabello de la joven pelirroja - pero me parece que este es tu bolso, creo que fue la razón de tu descontento no es así?-

Así mi descontento...- susurro la pelirroja como explicarle que su descontento implicaba algo más complicado que se le hubiera caído el bolso?, tendría que explicarle que no le gustaba estar en ese lugar, que odiaba esa misión y que todo ese lugar le hacía recordar sus años en su instituto los cuales son fueron muy placenteros.

Quieres que te ayude?- dijo el castaño después de un momento

No creo que...- contesto la pelirroja pero se cayó tenía dos opciones aceptar la ayuda y así poderse mover más rápidamente o hacer caso a su orgullo y seguir maldiciendo su suerte- está bien – fue su respuesta final.

Bien empecemos por ayudarte a cargar esos libros- dijo el joven mientras retiraba uno a uno de la pila de libros que llevaba la pelirroja y fue cuando diviso su rostro, no puedo decir que fue amor a primera vista por parte de él, pero si una corriente le recorrió su mano al hacer el contacto con la de ella, tenía unos ojos de un color diferente al de cualquier chica que hubiera visto antes.

Por su parte ella quedo conmovida los ojos del chico reflejaban calidez pero también un sentimiento de trasfondo como si algo lo atormentara, al sentir su mano se sentía áspera pero no desagradable, sin duda el joven llevaba a cabo un trabajo rudo.

Después de eso caminaron en silencio hasta el aula que indico la pelirroja

Bueno gracias…-mmm dudo aun no le había preguntado su nombre- cual me dijiste que era tu nombre?-

No te lo dije- contesto el castaño sonriendo-

Ya veo…-

Pero tú puedes decirme el tuyo- agrego el joven

Llámame Sora – dijo la pelirroja

Entonces tu llámame Taichi- contesto el joven sonriendo- bien me tengo que ir, un placer Sora- dijo extendiéndole la mano la cual ella estrecho.

Igualmente- contesto Sora

A una cosa más- dijo Taichi girando sobre sus talones- trata de no enojarte tanto ese ceño fruncido no deja que los demás aprecien tu lindo rostro- y sin esperar respuesta hecho a andar por el pasillo.

La joven se quedó observando por donde se fue el castaño hasta que recordó _Taichi? _podría ser Taichi Yagami? No? o tal vez si? No sería demasiada coincidencia? O tal vez… como una vez le dijo un amigo… no había coincidencias y ese era el destino?

OOooOOooOO

Después algunas horas y haber trascurrido casi en su totalidad las clases del instituto, todo el alumnado fue reunido en el auditorio de la escuela con la excusa de un discurso de la directora.

-quieres apresurarte Mimi?- decía una joven

- mira quien me apresura la chica que solo llego a las tres últimas clases- contesto la aludida con un semblante nada propio de ella-

- bueno más tarde te contare por qué- contesto la peli morada- solo si me concedes una sonrisa.

- Miyako ahora no…-contesto la castaña suspirando- aun no estoy lista-

- lo sé pero eso ayudaría-

-lo intentare de acuerdo?- contesto la castaña tratando de sonreír pero esa como si sus labios hubieran olvidarlo como hacerlo.. Había faltado ya unos días a la escuela y claro lo que había pasado con Michel ahora todos lo sabían aunque no precisamente la verdad… sabían de su fallecimiento por motivo de un choque automovilístico.. no podía decir la verdad y ahora ella era el centro de todas las miradas por pena o por curiosidad aunque nadie se atrevía a preguntar. –es necesario venir aquí?- agrego

-si qué tal si nos da una sorpresa la linda directora ¡! –

-lo dudo mucho – dijo la castaña mientras las dos se sentaba en dos sillas vacías del auditorio mientras eran seguidas de cerca por un rubio que se sentó a una fila de donde estaba ellos.

Hace poco se había enterado de la muerte del novio de la castaña ahora todo cuadraba el porqué de su estado la última vez que estaban juntos aunque desde esa vez no había vuelto a estar solos…sabía que ella no debía estar bien pero se alegraba en parte de que ya no tuviera novio… así sería más fácil terminar con su misión o era algo más?

-bienvenidos alumnos es un gusto para mi informales que el coro de nuestro amado instituto ha ganado el primer lugar en la competencia a la que fue por lo tanto eh decidido que como muestra de orgullo den una pequeña muestra del por qué ganaron y aquí están un aplauso para ellos-

Mientras se veía que unos jóvenes salían y tomaban su lugar en el escenario

Vaya esto era todo- dijo Mimi cuando empezó a escuchar la música se desconectó del mundo empezó a pensar en lo que haría hoy… hoy sería su primera reunión dentro de la organización Tachikawa estaba decidida encontraría a los infelices responsables de la muerte de Michel y los haría pagar… pero fue cuando llego la letra de la música a sus oídos…

Te amare te amare

Porque fuiste algo importante

Te amare te amare

Cuando ya no estés presente

A pesar de todo siempre

Te amare

Ese era un golpe bajo, agacho la cabeza mientras sentía sus ojos arder… esa canción esa canción le recordaba lo que estaba pasando.

A poca distancia de ahí un rubio la observaba _que le pasa… _se preguntaba ya la había notado a un poco rara, pero ahora no solo estaba rara, ahora estaba triste y parecía que quería llorar.

Al caer de cada noche esperare

A que seas luna llena y te amaré

Y a pesar de todos estos

En señal de lo que fue

Seguirás cerca y muy dentro

Te amare

Ahora ya sentía que sudaba frio eso era muy cruel del destino jugar así con ella, ahora que estaba tan vulnerable volteo a ver a Miyako pero la mirada de esta esta fija en el escenario siguiendo la letra en susurro, susurro que también llegaba a sus oídos sentía que el asma que una vez sufrió de pequeña regresaba mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-necesito aire voy a salir – le dijo a Miyako lo más tranquila que pudo, por suerte la peli morada estaba tan adentrada en el coro que solo asintió

Camino rápidamente hacia el pequeño balcón que había cerca del auditorio, por suerte estaban en el segundo piso, no estaba tan a la vista así que no le dio importancia a cerrar las puertas, se aferró al barandal del balcón apretándolo con fuerza, mientras sentía las lágrimas correr.

-Mimi …- dijo el rubio posando lentamente su mano sobre el hombro de la joven a lo que ella de inmediato se alejó de él y se secó las lágrimas.

Como es que la había seguido _" genial_ " pensaba " _la segunda vez que lloras estando el cerca .._

-me seguiste?- dijo irritada , odiaba que la vieran así, tan frágil, no soportaba y menos a el que ni siquiera le hablaba.

-perdón… perdón, pero…no está bien que estés así …-

-así? Así cómo? yo estoy muy bien! Solamente…- dijo intentando de secar sus lágrimas, por qué demonios tenía que seguirla?

-ay ya! Piensas mentirme? Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa?..- dijo en un tono un poco enojado su paciencia tenía un límite, no podía verla así de triste y mucho menos que quisiera mentirle, él no tenía derecho a exigirle una verdad, pero tampoco soportaba que sufriera tanto. Es que en verdad amaba tanto a ese Michel?

-tu no me conoces- dijo secamente viendo al lado contrario del rubio, sintió la suave brisa rozar sus cabellos mientras miraba hacia otra parte …

-sí, yo no te conozco, pero eso no me evita saber que el motivo de tu sufrimiento es por tu novio…-

Al escuchar esas palabras Mimi lo miro fijamente con la mirada llena de odio quien se creía? como se atrevía? él no tenía por qué hablarle así, una gran furia la lleno por dentro al verlo tan quitado de la pena decirle lo que la tenía tan atormentada, se acercó a él, pero Yamato solo atino a girar su rostro hasta que vio la mano de Mimi golpear su mejilla.

Levanto lentamente la mirada, mientras colocaba la mano en su mejilla y observaba a Mimi que respiraba entrecortadamente y con los ojos enrojecidos, descargado un gran dolor en ese golpe, no todo por completo, pero si se había sacado un peso de encima.

-Tú no sabes nada!-grito exaltada la castaña mirándolo con mucho odio

-y crees que golpeándome vas a poder sacarte todo ese dolor de adentro…- dijo calmadamente Yamato mientras veía como Mimi se volvía a acercar a él con la intención de golpearlo pero con mucho más fuerza que la anterior, de inmediato Yamato saco la mano de su mejilla y tomo la muñeca de la castaña antes de que golpeara su rostro

–Porque si es así…- decía liberando la muñeca de una castaña que no entendía nada –entonces te doy la libertad para que me golpees cuantas veces quieras, pero solo si así dejas de sufrir…-

Ni el rubio sabía porque hacia eso iba más allá de su misión.

Mientras Mimi lo miraba fijamente que le pasaba a este rubio? Por qué se comportaba de esa manera? Su respiración se notaba cada vez más cortada, estaba demasiado cansada emocionalmente, quería golpearlo hasta cansarse "_pero… para qué?_".

Su corazón latía pausadamente, levanto su mano para golpearlo, pero el solo levanto un poco el rostro, como si estuviera listo para recibir el golpe, ella lo miro por un instante pero de inmediato bajo la mano de golpe y agacho la cabeza.

-ya vete déjame en paz!- grito Mimi recuperando el aliento

-para qué? Para sufrir sola… qué diferencia hay en sufrir sola?...- decía Yamato, no era justo porque se aferraba tanto a ese muchacho es como si quisiera deshacerse de el pero a la vez si quisiera sufrir el resto de su vida por el…

-Vete! Por qué te aferras en meterte en lo que no te importa!- contesto Mimi mientras empezaba a nublarse su vista

-Eres Tú! Eres tú la que se aferra a algo que ya fue, eres tú la que se aferra a algo a lo que sabes que no tiene sentido…- contesto Yamato ya perdiendo la paciencia…

-te dije que no te metieras! Acaso quieres que te vuelva a cachetear?- contesto Mimi con las pocas fuerzas que tenia

-ya te dije que si eso te alivia el alma que lo hagas! Pero es más que obvio que lo único que te aliviara es sacarlo contarlo.. dejarlo ir! - en este momento ambos ya no hablaban, solo gritaban, Mimi agacho más la cabeza y mordió un poco su labio inferior para evitar que algún gemido de dolor se escapara de sus labios.

-tu no entiendes…-

-que es lo que no entiendo…- dijo Yamato no entendía cómo podía seguir sufriendo por un muchacho que ya no existía

-el apareció en mi vida, en un momento en el que yo necesitaba a alguien - decía agachando su rostro y apretando fuertemente sus puños por que le estaba contado eso al?

-y te aferraste a el… -

Dos lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Mimi sentía que sus ojos quemaban y que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, de inmediato pasaron muchas imágenes, de ella con ese joven de ojos esmeralda

-en qué momento se te olvido que existías?-

-ya basta!…-

-basta que? como puedes pretender amar a alguien, que ya no está aquí y eso también abarca si te olvidas incluso de ti por su recuerdo, donde quedas tú? Tú tienes que amarte primero, tú tienes que salvarte primero…o todo este dolor te consumirá …por que puede sonar muy egoísta pero lo primero siempre debes ser tú, no te esto diciendo que lo olvides de la noche a la mañana ni que lo olvides, es solo que lo dejes ir, sonara muy malo pero el ya no está aquí… cuando logres eso, ese día podrás dejar de ocultarte…

-por qué me hablas así? Por qué te empeñas herirme!- grito sumamente enojada mientras se alejaba del rubio como se atrevía ese muchacho a hablarle de esa manera que es lo que se creía ya no importaba si la veía llorar

-y cómo quieres que te hable? Quieres que te diga que todo va a estar bien y que con el tiempo vas salir adelante por qué si? perdón pero yo no soy falso… si tú sigues así lo único que vas a lograr es que te vas a perder a ti misma, no puedo dejar que te hundas en un dolor, -

-y tu…- dijo la castaña un poco más calmada pero dispuesta a enfrentarlo –acaso sabes tú lo que es perder a alguien? la pregunta de Mimi lo golpeo y de inmediato desvió la mirada hacia el balcón –como… como te atreves! Como te atreves a decirme lo que tengo que hacer si nunca has perdido a nadie!-

- si te digo esto es por algo no?- dijo enojado, la mirada que Yamato le dedico la estremeció un poco pero decidió seguir enfrentándolo

-por algo? Por algo? Claro que es por algo! Por qué igual que todos te gusta entrometerte en mi vida, porque lo único que buscas es poder encontrar algo para burlarte de mí…- decía mientras empezaba a dar unos pequeños golpes sin fuerza en el pecho del rubio y este noto como Mimi iba perdiendo las fuerzas

-Mimi…-

-porque eres un idiota, porque a todos les gusta decir que es lo que siento cuando en realidad no saben nada.. ..- termino de decir mientras daba un último golpe en el pecho del rubio y comenzaba a caer haciendo que Yamato tuviera que empezar a sentarse delicadamente para que ella no se golpeara

–Mimi?..Mimi?- Yamato se dio cuenta de inmediato que la muchacha que sostenía en sus brazos ya no le respondía, esa discusión lo único que había hecho era agotarla más, recogió un pequeño mechón que caía por el rostro de la muchacha colocándolo detrás de la oreja –Mimi- susurro lentamente el rubio observándola.

CONTINUARA….

_**Tengo que decirlo tal vez demore en actualizar el siguiente capi y es q ya vuelvo a clases… mis vacaciones llegaron a su fin pero me daré un tiempo claro que si… solo q si tardare algo espero dejen RR mas RR mas rápido actualizo! Verán q sí! **_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A:**_

_**Meems-ishikawa: me encanta verte por aquí gracias por seguir! Espero te encante este capi! **_

_**Mimi Hyuga: lo del negocio familiar lo veremos en el próximo capi kisera hacer un acercamiento más de Mimi- Matt en este :P**_

_**Sakura Tachikawa: holaaaa XD si mi palabra la cumplí gracias me alegra que te guste! XD ahora estaba revisando los RR y me di cuenta que no había respondido una duda de ti… Si es Michel el que todos conocemos solo que mi corrector ortográfico veces me lo pone como Michell o Michel así que me evite de problemas y lo puse así ¡! :P sorry x la confusión**_

_**MissPerfectLunaStar: antes q nada me encanta tu Nick! Muy original! Bueno… me alegra tenerte x aquí espero puedas dejar un RR cuídate! **_


End file.
